


Pancake Bot

by Rosey_Peach



Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: Kitchen Ficlet
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: David & Patrick Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pancake Bot

**David: So I may have been a bit busy whilst you have been out on your hike, I hope you have worked up an appetite!** 😉

 **Patrick: Now there’s an exciting invitation, I’m heading back down now, be home in about 20-30 mins** 🥰

**David: IMG. jpeg 00217**

**Patrick: No way did someone actually buy us that?!** 😂

 **Patrick: That’s very impressive btw!** 😍

 **David: Oh yes, my parents apparently and I have been practising all morning, so hurry home!** 😘

 **David: Thank you!** 🥰

 **Patrick: But baby I didn’t think you cooked?** 😉

 **David: This isn’t cooking sweetheart, this is art! See you soon** 🥰

Patrick chuckled to himself as he hiked back down his trail, one at the notion of his newly minted husband ‘cooking’ and two the very idea of the ‘pancake bot’. He had tried to veto David even adding it to their wedding gift list, but he had insisted and said that no one would spend $300 on something so pointless or confusing. It was essentially a 3D printer, but for pancakes and had to be linked up to a phone or laptop to input a design, of anything apparently and the machine would do the rest. Pouring the batter straight onto the hot griddle and creating,

_‘Amazing pancakes! Which had to be seen to be believed!’_

Or so the tagline said anyway… David and Patrick were both firm believers that pancakes did not need to be made anymore exciting, a stack of golden, light and fluffy pancakes, doused in maple syrup were an art form in themselves. Patrick remembered saying at the time he had never desired his pancakes to look like the Eiffel Tower, it looked as though David had the last laugh.


End file.
